littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Mix
Little Mix 'is a British four-piece girl group consisting of Jade Thirlwall, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, and Perrie Edwards. They competed on the eighth season of ''The X Factor UK ''and won. Little Mix's first single "Wings", was released on August 26, 2012, it reached number one in the UK and Ireland. Their second single, "DNA" was released on the November 11, 2012, it peaked at number 3 in the UK. History ''Main Article : The X Factor (Season 8) The X Factor (2011) Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall successfully auditioned as soloists for the eighth series of The X Factor in 2011, but failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. However, the judges decided to give them another chance to be part of the Groups category. They were then put into separate ensembles by the judges during the group's bootcamp stage, with Edwards and Nelson in four-member group known as "Faux Pas" and Thirlwall and Pinnock in three-member group Orion. Both groups failed to make it through to the judges' houses. A later decision saw two members from each group being called back to form the four-piece group Rhythmix, this sending them through to the judges' houses. Their first name together as a band was Rythmix and with that name their first cover song was "Big Girls Don't Cry" in front of Jessie J and Tulisa in the judge's house, finally managing to get through. They reached the live shows and were mentored by Tulisa Contostavlos. On 26 October 2011, Rhythmix announced that they would change their name following a dispute with a Brighton-based children's music charity of the same name, after the programme tried to trademark "Rhythmix". It was reported that the group decided to make the change, despite no legal reason to do so, to avoid any difficulties for the charity. On 28 October 2011, it was announced that the group's new name would be "Little Mix". On 11 December, Little Mix were announced as the winners, making them the first ever group to win the show. Their winner's single is a cover of Damien Rice's song "Cannonball", which was released via digital download on 11 December 2011, and on CD on 14 December 2011. They were signed into Syco Records to make their albums. DNA (2012-2013) Following The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Salute (2013-present) Little Mix's second album Salute realsed at the 11 November 2013. They announced at a livestream that their first single will be Move. Members Jesy6.png|Jesy Nelson|link=Jesy Nelson Leigh anne pinnock by littlemixfans-d5h2wqv.png|Leigh-Anne Pinnock|link=Leigh-Anne Pinnock PerrieEdwards2.png|Perrie Edwards JadeThirlwall8.jpg|Jade Thirlwall Discography *DNA (2012) *Salute (2013) Tours '''Headlining *DNA Tour (2013) Promotional *X Factor Live Tour (2012) Supporting *Sound City Festival (2012) *Neon Lights Tour (2014) External Links Twitter.jpg|Little Mix on Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/LittleMixOffic fb.jpg|Little Mix on Facebook|link=https://www.facebook.com/LittleMixOfficial youtube_logo_stacked-vfl225ZTx.png|Little Mix on Youtube|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/littlemixVEVO instagram.jpg|Little Mix Instagram|link=http://web.stagram.com/n/littlemixofficial/ Additional The Little Mix Icon Logo is a small-lettered, cursive written "LM" (which stands for Little Mix) inside a heart shape. The color of the two letters (written in the identified font as Sneaker Script) and the heart itself varies on the perfect color for the album or single covers.This logo appeared in the beginning of wings. Meanwhile the Logo below is written in the font "Bebas Neue" and contains the own logo of each member. *Cap is for Leigh-Anne. *Radio Boombox is for Jesy. *Bowtie is for Jade. *Sunflower is for Perrie. Again, the written words "Little Mix", the small member icons, and the box containing all of these also vary in color. Little mix wore necklace of their logos in official cover of DNA (Single). On the cover of their new single Move, they debuted a new logo that introduced a more edgy look. Category:Little Mix Category:Members Category:Song-writers Category:Band Category:Singers